The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Typically, fire extinguishers try to extinguish a fire using various methods. For example, a fire extinguisher can interrupt the chemical reaction of a fire by smothering the fire. The fire can be smothered with dry chemicals, foams, water, carbon dioxide, and the like. However, fire is a plasma, and therefore, it can be manipulated with physical forces such as sound waves.